


我還踮著腳思念

by XuanYue



Category: Nam-gwa yeo | A Man and A Woman (Movie), 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: Kim Shin reincarnated into Kim Ki-Hong. Wang Yeo meet him at a rainy afternoon.





	我還踮著腳思念

**Author's Note:**

> ☂這是繼續活下去的地獄使者找到金信轉世的故事，金信轉世借用孔叔電影《男與女》中金基弘一角，所以也可以視為拉郎。沒看過《男與女》並不影響劇情理解。  
☂私設如山  
☂BGM：蘇打綠《我好想你》

  
00  
  
** 請恕罪，臣壯烈成仁之信，此刻才能回秉。**  
  
鬼怪已經歸於虛無了，螢火般的火光消散在空氣之中，他看著小新娘哭得聲嘶力竭，下一刻，人類少女卻已止住淚水，雙眼無神，搖搖晃晃離開天台，留下他一個人依舊站在那裡不得動彈。  
  
不知道過了多久，回到鬼怪老宅時，少女已經不在那裡。他曾和鬼怪爭執過，究竟要放十九世紀浪漫派畫作和壁爐還是彩色系沙發的房間空無一人，蓋著滿是塵埃的白布，像是一開始就沒有人住過。  
  
鬼怪的房間也是，只有他的末間還保持原本的樣子，但再也不會有誰老是無禮地打攪他安寧的睡眠、把屋子裡弄得烏煙瘴氣，或趁他睡著時幫他偷偷換上蕾絲睡帽和大紅被單。  
  
他甚至來不及作為一個主君，對他的上將軍說聲對不起。  
  
從今以後，他的愧疚和遺憾又該往哪裡去？  
  
他在鬼怪門口蹲下，看著空蕩蕩的房間，縮起雙腳，企圖將自己環抱，眼淚無法停止。  
  
被鬼怪新娘拔起的那柄劍，彷彿插在他的心上。  
  
  
  
  
  
01  
  
首爾再也不會在降雨機率零的好天氣裡突然下起雷雨，或是開滿不合時節的花，但每次雨水落下時，王黎的胸口總是隱隱作痛。  
  
又過去數十年，沒有人記得這個世界曾有一個守護神，他與恩倬在人群中擦肩而過，看著最初也是唯一的鬼怪新娘容顏逐漸老去；在茶室裡以地獄使者的身分送走Sunny，女子直到最後都沒有認出他是誰；德華當上社長那一年，他退租了鬼怪老宅的房間，在懷疑的眼神裡搬到新家。  
  
他是金信曾存在這個世界的唯一證據。  
  
王黎站在路口等待，二十分鐘後，這裡會發生一場嚴重的車禍，一輛酒後駕駛的轎車撞進了公車底下，大客車翻覆，幾輛轎車剎車不及，發生連環追撞，但或許是神的仁慈，喪生者只有酒醉的駕駛一人，其餘不過是輕重傷，總會痊癒。  
  
時間越來越近，霎時間，大雨傾盆，水珠落在王黎未戴上黑帽的頭髮上。突如其來的大雨讓路上行人加快腳步，想找個地方躲雨；胸口抽痛了起來，彷彿一把利刃抵在他胸前，一寸寸刺破他的皮膚與肌理，最終抵達心臟，鋒利的刀刃在心頭剜刨，縱然地獄使者稱不上是活人，這種疼痛也足夠他再死一次。  
  
支撐不住這樣的疼痛，王黎跌跪在地，人行道上鋪設的磚塊喀得膝蓋生疼，行人從他身邊匆匆走過。  
  
一把黑色雨傘擋去他頭頂上的大雨，溫柔男中音出現在他耳邊。  
  
「您沒事吧？」  
  
太過熟悉的聲音，太過陌生的語氣。  
  
他猛然抬頭，一張似曾相似的臉孔出現在視線裡，四周的景物慢了下來，在雨幕外模糊不清，傘下是另一個世界，時間的流逝截然不同。  
  
眼前這個男人不是金信，那個男人沒有如此柔軟的眉眼，縱使胡鬧或落淚，喝瓶啤酒就醉得一蹋糊塗，也掩不去那一抹銳利；那個男人也不會用如此擔憂的口氣說著敬語，即使在高麗時期，他是他的臣子，恭敬的語氣裡仍帶著倨傲。  
  
因那人是武將，是守護高麗的男人。  
  
只是相似的他人嗎？但他不會認錯。  
  
** 好像真的產生友誼了啊。**  
  
這份疼痛，大概是他的虧欠，需要用餘生去償還。  
  
雨聲重新在他耳邊炸開，那些流動的光影再次恢復正常。  
  
男人俯身幫王黎拍去大衣下擺的髒污，托著他的肘部讓他能依靠著站起身。  
  
「沒事。」  
  
他忍著痛擠出一絲微笑，忍不住細細端詳對方的面孔，那略為下垂和不對稱的眼角、笑起來會特別明顯的臥蠶和方正的下顎線條，是他曾經隔著廟堂的階梯遙遙相望的上將軍金信，也是每日隔著長桌鬥法的鬼怪。  
  
他不會認錯。  
  
「謝謝。」  
  
男人從大衣內袋掏出一條素雅的手帕，猶豫著遞給他，王黎才發現自己落淚了。  
  
他又低聲道了次謝，男人的手帕上有溫暖的木質調香，揉合一些檸檬草氣味，讓人安心，和總是使用帶有侵略性的琥珀與麝香的鬼怪截然不同。  
  
「那個，如果不介意，手帕您就留著用。」  
  
男人的聲調和緩，在繁雜的首爾街頭，就像一陣無意吹過的暖風。  
  
「您好像沒帶傘，您要去哪裡呢？不遠的話，我可以送您過去。」  
  
這個人不是金信，不是那個被他辜負，卻又守護他的人。人有四世，縱然共享一份因果，必須先播種、澆水、收成，然後才能享受，但每一世都是截然不同的獨特生命，有自己的生活和牽絆，喝了忘卻茶後就與上一世無關。  
  
王黎和眼前的這個人沒有牽扯不斷的緣分。  
  
「不用了，我要去的地方很近。」他向對方點頭致意，「謝謝您的手帕。」  
  
他急忙踏出傘下那一方小小的天地，頭也不回走進最近的暗巷中，戴上黑帽掩去自己身影，看著男人愣了幾秒，才轉身朝另一個方向走去，穿著深灰大衣的修長身影消失在人群之中。  
  
不會再見面了。  
  
  
  
「又見面了。我能和您一起坐嗎？」  
  
王黎咬著吸管抬起頭，那張熟悉的臉又出現在他的面前，端著一杯冰咖啡。他看了看四周，週末下午的咖啡廳裡座無虛席，他面前的位置確實是寥寥幾個還空著的座位，他點點頭，對方也就順勢坐下。  
  
這間咖啡廳離他們第一次見面的路口不遠，卻不是離家最近的。他不知道自己為何硬是挑了一間不順路的店，像無法進入輪迴的亡者一樣，在這附近徘徊，只想再見這個人一眼。與每個相識的人錯身而過之後，他才嚐到一點點被拋棄在時間洪流外的孤寂；三百多年的地獄使者生涯裡，因為不跟任何人來往，送走任何一個亡者對他來說都毫無意義，只是工作，但那個討人厭的鬼怪讓他認識了許多人，也再次見到被他傷害至深的金善，他終於明白，永生不死並不總是幸福的，所以才會既是恩賜又是懲罰。  
  
他想，這種思念是因為虧欠，他還欠金信一句道歉。  
  
即使這人已經不是金信了  
  
「您身體怎麼樣了？」  
  
「沒事。上次謝謝你。」  
  
男人從口袋裡掏出名片，上頭印著「金基弘」三個字，還有建築事務所的名稱、地址及電話。  
  
「上次沒能和您自我介紹，我叫金基弘。」  
  
這世竟然成了建築師嗎？他想著人類少女總是說：「莫非是因為大叔前世是武將嗎？感覺腦袋不太靈光呢！」那人會氣急敗壞地否認，並宣稱這是職業歧視。  
  
吵吵鬧鬧的日子彷彿是上輩子的事，但他的此生尚未過去，該贖的罪尚未償清。  
  
「王黎。公務員，戶政方面的。」過了這麼多年，他對於名片這樣的事早已處變不驚，「抱歉，名片沒帶在身上。」  
  
「沒關係。」男人對他揚起笑容，看起來有些熟悉的孩子氣，「不過您看起來不像是公務員呢。」  
  
「我看起來像什麼？」  
  
「兩次見到您總是西裝筆挺，黑色的成套正裝⋯⋯國安局人員？」  
  
他被這個說法逗笑，笑了之後才想起來：啊，不能笑的——他很久沒有這樣笑過了。  
  
「那也還是公務員啊。」  
  
「您說的沒錯。」  
  
他不知道在咖啡廳裡該聊些什麼，多年前和Sunny在咖啡廳裡約會好像也是這樣，不論聊何種話題都只顯得他的笨拙。奇妙的是，和金基弘說話並不困難，對方總能在恰當的時間提起新的話題，沒什麼因沈默而尷尬的機會，自然地像是每個他和身為鬼怪的金信在鬼怪老宅共度的午後，斜照的陽光穿過爬滿常春藤的溫室玻璃，他們坐在椅子上，手裡握著一瓶他冰過的啤酒。  
  
這個下午，他知道了許多這個男人此生的事。  
  
踏出咖啡廳時下起雨，他沒帶傘，正是尖峰時段，又是雨天，路上沒有幾輛空的計程車。這對他來說不是什麼問題，瞬移幾次就到家了，但現在咖啡廳外擠滿在屋簷下躲雨的人，裡面也坐滿顧客，他不好在眾目睽睽下消失無蹤。  
  
「我走到下一個路口幫您攔車吧。」  
  
他轉頭看向也沒帶傘的金基弘，男人看來正在估算雨勢，雖然不是大豪雨，也不是淋著雨還能若無其事的狀況。  
  
「你要怎麼回去？」  
  
「稍等一會可能就停了，這種事很常有。」  
  
「我陪你一起等。」  
  
男人望著他，什麼都沒說又將視線轉開，  
  
在咖啡廳外呆站了二十分鐘，雨勢絲毫沒有減緩，甚至越來越劇烈，落在人行道磚上飛濺起的水珠噴濕他的褲管和鞋襪。  
  
「真抱歉讓您陪我等。」  
  
他搖搖頭。  
  
「沒什麼。」  
  
「我的辦公室在這附近，您要到那裡避避雨嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
02  
  
說是辦公室，不過就是一間工地裡的小房間，據說完工之後是畫廊。  
  
他們跑過幾個路口，淋得一身狼狽。  
  
「已經不年輕了，但這樣跟您一起在雨裡奔跑，卻覺得很開心。」  
  
男人的瀏海全都黏在額頭上，看起來又小了幾歲，眼神閃閃發亮。  
  
他突然發覺，分明下著雨，他的胸口沒有半分疼痛，那把彷彿插在心上的利刃似乎被誰安撫了，在他意識到的同時，突然震動起來。  
  
房間裡放了一張沙發床，幾個書櫃，裡頭散散地裝了一些建築和色彩學的書，他的眼神緩緩掃過書名，發現在其中一格中有個相框，裡頭是一對年輕夫妻與小女孩的合照，女人指著前方，要小女孩看向鏡頭，但小女孩卻將臉埋在母親的衣襬上，一旁的男人用溺寵的眼神看著。  
  
那是金基弘。  
  
那個不論在高麗時期還是現代韓國都和家庭沒有緣分的男人，在這世終於有了牽絆。  
  
「我有時候晚了會在這裡過夜。」  
  
男人沒注意到王黎正望著那張照片出神，只是讓他在沙發床上坐下，遞過一條乾淨的毛巾，見他沒有要接的意思，便直接抖開毛巾蓋在他頭上，用恰好的力道擦乾被雨絲浸濕的頭髮，落在頭上的力道太過舒適，他只能閉上眼睛忍住淚意。  
  
然而不懂淚意從何而來。  
  
他所掛念的這個男人，不是在此生已經獲得幸福了嗎？  
  
「您的鞋子都濕了。」  
  
基弘跪坐在他面前，望著他，眼裡有乞求和渴望，指節隔著西裝褲的布料碰觸他的小腿，一陣顫慄從尾椎處升起，基弘拉開他的鞋帶，除去鞋襪，他沒有抽回腳，裸足就放在這個男人的膝蓋上，地獄使者的體溫本來就偏低，他又淋了雨，男人的溫度熨燙著他的腳底。  
  
輕柔的吻落在膝蓋內側，然後慢慢往上，直到抵達大腿根部。男人執拗地反覆親吻，直到他覺得脹痛的性器因西裝褲繃得難受，基弘才肯用牙齒拉下拉鍊，溫暖的鼻息透過內褲吹在他的皮膚上。  
  
男人的口腔相當溫暖，比起將他整個含住，更傾向用唇舌一一愛撫過每寸皮膚；小心翼翼，像是捧著某種珍貴的寶物，必須仔細擦拭和拋光，才能顯露出真正的模樣。  
  
他們脫去上衣，躺在攤開的沙發床上。  
  
雨聲大得像是落在耳邊。  
  
男人並不像前世有副武人的身體，肌肉結實，線條凌厲，到處充滿泛白傷疤；這世的金基弘雖有好看的曲線，皮膚卻光滑無痕。在這個太平盛世中，金基弘不需要守護王黎的高麗。  
  
「嘴唇……不行。」  
  
王黎轉頭躲開本來會落在唇上的吻。  
  
基弘眼底閃過一絲受傷的神情，薄唇柔軟的觸感印在眼皮上，細碎的吻像雪花般落在王黎臉上，他想起鬼怪對著鬼怪新娘說出的那句話：  
  
** 我祈求神，讓我化成雨、化作初雪……**  
  
他不是神安排給鬼怪的命運，也不是金信憑著意志力做出的選擇。  
  
地獄使者的吻能讓人想起前世。  
  
金信好不容易擺脫長生不死的詛咒，他怎麼能讓那九百多年的記憶回到眼前這個人身上？這個男人是金基弘，不是金信，神既已賞賜給那人新的生命，他不能把那些重量再放回這個人身上。  
  
所有的記憶，讓他一個人承擔就好。  
  
即使男人已為他做了充分的準備，進入的那一刻他仍是忍不住吃痛出聲，眼淚被逼到眼角，基弘含著他的耳垂，握住他緊抓沙發布的手，他來不及阻止，九百多年的記憶就如洩洪般灌進他的大腦裡，與下身被貫穿同等疼痛。  
  
他看見病入膏肓的兄長，要求金信守護他、保他不死；他看見年幼的自己坐在王座上，臉上有掩不住的驚慌；他看見在他死後金信回到宮中，殺死朴中原，帶走他的棺槨，葬在那篇開滿蕎麥花之地；他看見每年忌日，金信親手擦拭寫有他姓名的牌位，在那間小廟裡痛哭失聲。  
  
他曾經知道的，曾經不知道的，都在這裡了。  
  
他看見鬼怪歸於虛無的瞬間，一隻白色的蝴蝶停在火焰與灰燼之中，輕輕振翅。  
  
** 這一次，你依然選擇守護了你的主君。**  
  
蝴蝶嘆氣。  
  
** 去吧，前往你的下一個輪迴。**  
  
他喘著氣，眼淚不止。  
  
是嗎？他至少還能作為一個主君被他的將軍所愛嗎？  
  
  
  
他們並肩躺在沙發床上，蓋著同一條薄毯，有些擁擠。  
  
兩年前，金基弘帶著精神不穩定的妻子和罹患憂鬱症的女兒在芬蘭住了兩年，妻子受不了北國的雪和寂靜，他們最終還是搬回韓國，即使女兒在那裡似乎比較少哭鬧。  
  
「我有時候會覺得，活著這件事挺可有可無的，死了好像也沒有什麼不同。」  
  
男人從身後環抱著他，嘴唇在他光裸的肩上游走。  
  
雨已經停了，辦公室其中一面牆是透明的落地窗，工地恰巧坐落在小山坡上，看出去是市區的夜景，他想起看過的肥皂劇裡把這樣的夜景稱為珠寶盒，他覺得這些璀璨的燈火並不是那樣能實實握在手上的東西，而是虛幻無比——就像他一樣。地獄使者是稱不上活著，也不能說是死了，畢竟能吃能動能贖罪，但跟所有人都是等待漫長相聚卻短的緣分，他們的存在是神的懲罰，不知道什麼時候會被收回去，讓金基弘和虛幻的他在一起，又能稱得上是什麼幸福呢？  
  
「請儘量不要在我面前提到『死』這個字。」他板著語氣說。  
  
他站起身來，濕透的衣服已經被暖氣差不多烘乾，只是皺巴巴，回去得再送洗一次。  
  
男人勾住他的手指，掌心微微發燙，有些粗糙的指腹剛剛才擦過他的乳尖。  
  
「還能再跟您見面嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
03  
  
** 路過市政廳，想問您能不能一起吃個飯？**  
  
收件匣中躺著基弘傳來的訊息，他有些困擾。地獄使者的確是公務員，他卻不在市政廳工作，那天在咖啡廳和男人互留了電話號碼，但他沒想到對方真的會傳來訊息。  
  
九百年的記憶讓他足足做三天的惡夢，夢裡充滿殺戮、戰爭與別離，他不得不抱著馬桶乾嘔，只要一想起那些畫面，胃裡就如一鍋煮沸的大醬湯翻騰。於是他知道金信為了守護他付出了什麼，又失去了什麼，還有沾在那把劍上的鮮血究竟有多沈重。  
  
那天的放肆與眼淚都讓他摸不著頭緒。  
  
他對上將軍金信是景仰、尊敬與畏懼；對鬼怪是從一開始的厭煩到最後產生真摯的友情，兩者合而為一，終結於虧欠。不論哪一個，都不是慾念。面對相識不久的金基弘，渴望卻如一株頑強的爬藤植物，攻佔磚牆上的每一條細縫，攀滿他的意識，光是回想都使末梢發麻、肌膚生癢。  
  
** 今天休假，在這家店等我。**  
  
猶豫著該不該發送出去，最後還是按了送出鍵，隨訊息附上一家離市政廳和他租貸的房子都不遠的餐廳地址，是間連無肉不歡的後輩也能吃得津津有味的素食餐廳，畢竟不能每次都請後輩吃Subway，他卻開始擔心起對方不知道會不會喜歡。  
  
只是再見一面，確定對方過得好就夠了。  
  
他提早抵達約好的地點，直到時間過去幾分鐘卻依然不見金基弘身影，才正要掏出手機打電話，就發現店門口對面禁止停車的標誌旁停著一台黑色休旅車，失約的人正在駕駛座上呼呼大睡。他走過去敲敲車窗，歪著頭睡的男人立刻驚醒，連忙降下車窗。  
  
「抱歉，在車上等您，一不小心就睡著了。」  
  
男人看來十分疲憊，眼下有淡淡陰影，滿臉未刮的鬍渣，衣服像是隨便套上的居家服，氣色也憔悴不少，似乎幾天都沒能好好睡一覺，和前兩次那樣收拾地乾淨整齊的模樣相去甚遠。  
  
「啊，我這樣太邋遢了是嗎？」基弘滿臉歉意，將睡亂的頭髮往後撥，露出前額，在靠近髮際線處有個小小、不明顯的舊疤。「因為太想見您，就沒能注意到這些。」  
  
「你發生什麼事了？」  
  
「您還願意跟我去吃午飯嗎？」  
  
他們買了外帶的食物，回到他那一房一廳附帶小廚房的房子，不大的餐桌剛好容納兩個人相對而坐，男人卻偏偏要坐在側邊，把半邊桌子堆滿從餐廳打包的小菜，另一半的桌子反而是空的。  
  
男人偷吻他的臉頰，趁著他發愣時從他手上叼走咬了一口的水煮蛋，一股作氣吞掉，又被嗆的只能喝下一大口豆腐湯，才讓蛋黃順利通過食道。他有些不明白男人這個舉動的用意，如果男人想吃，他很樂意跟對方分食，就算是看了那麼多的肥皂劇，也沒有哪個角色在約會時被水煮蛋噎死的——不過這樣的名簿他倒是接過不少。  
  
他向男人提問，當然略過名簿的部分。  
  
「您就當成，我很喜歡水煮蛋吧。」  
  
男人笑得不可自拔，眼神多次從他的嘴唇滑過，最後只把親吻留在誰也看不見的地方。  
  
他跨坐在男人的髖部上，將硬物一寸寸推進自己的身體之中，每一處都是早就被細細撫摸和品味過的地方，甚至留下印記，男人著迷地撫摸著他的嘴唇，發出難忍的呻吟，耳朵開始泛紅，因為快感仰起了下巴，露出修長的頸項。  
  
這樣的男人過分美麗。  
  
他的身體被摺疊、推擠和展開，像對方手中一個反覆揉製的麵糰，原本散開的疙瘩被聚集在一起，混合著油脂和溫水揉捏成團，務必用上全身力氣去渴望，還要放置與等待，才會更加濕潤與柔軟。男人從身後進入他，他的腰被男人的雙臂緊緊擁抱，如同懷抱珍稀之物，一旦鬆手就會生翅飛去。  
  
  
  
睡著的金基弘有張孩子般的面孔，看起來純真又無憂無慮。  
  
真正無憂無慮之人不會說出「活著可有可無」這樣的話。  
  
他輕輕撫過男人眼下的陰影和冒青的下巴，對方睡得很熟，並沒有被他的騷擾吵醒，只是皺了皺眉，偏過頭去繼續沉睡。他沒有開燈，房間裡只有外頭照進來的夕陽餘暉，橙紅的光線照射在純白的被單上，染成一片暖黃，但光線很快就會消失，深藍色的夜幕已遮蓋一半的天空。  
  
「晚上了。」  
  
戳戳男人的臉，基弘明明醒了卻抓住他的手繼續假寐，理所當然地當成枕頭，臉頰的溫度暖熱他微涼的掌心；他起了玩心，用另一隻自由的手朝男人腰部進攻，即使沒什麼贅肉可以捏，他依然成功讓對方笑得蜷起，最後兩個人在床鋪上滾成一團。  
  
男人趴在他身上喘氣，手不安分地沿著親吻過的痕跡一路撫摸，他對碰觸起了反應，對方半硬的性器也抵在他腿間，鮮明且滾燙。  
  
「……你該回去了。」  
  
對方像個鬧脾氣的孩子般埋在他的頸窩處不作聲，他伸手揉了揉男人柔軟的髮絲。  
  
「我晚上還有事呢。」  
  
  
  
王黎戴上黑帽，只有亡者、能見非人世間之物的鬼怪新娘和她的夫婿得見地獄使者的身影，但後兩者都不在了。  
  
他引渡一對在意外中逝去的男女，兩人即使進到茶室裡仍牽著對方的手不放開，約定來世還要再度相知相遇，結為夫妻，但喝下茶後他們便不會再見；丈夫是最後一世，享受成果的人生，跨出茶室的大門就是下一個輪迴，此生因果不再干涉，妻子的人生才過完第一個，她還需要為種子澆水、收穫和享用，才算真正圓滿。  
  
離開茶室，他往金基弘的辦公室走去，男人疲憊又憔悴的神情在他腦海裡揮之不去，他想在今天結束前，再見對方一面，確認是否安好。  
  
辦公室的燈火在過了晚餐時段後依舊亮起，工班與助理還為今天最後的工作進度收尾，沒有基弘的身影。他想起書櫃上那張年輕夫妻與孩子的合照，是他天真地忘記了男人的家中有妻女等著，而不像他工作結束後，一個人坐在餐桌前時，總會想起有人共進晚餐的時光。  
  
他曾經擁有這些，隨著鬼怪歸無又一一失去。  
  
兩個年輕女孩收拾桌上的燈具目錄和報價單，一邊討論起本應在此監工卻缺席的負責人，她們以為辦公室沒有其他人，不需要隱瞞。  
  
「聽說了嗎？金所長的太太病得很重。」  
  
「欸，是嗎？難怪他最近狀況不太好，給錯工頭牆面的油漆色碼。」  
  
「他太太整整吞了半罐安眠藥，今天才醒來。金所長本來打算來上班，我請他回去多休息一天，來了也幫不上忙。」  
  
「欸⋯⋯我上次還跟跟金所長說『有那麼年輕漂亮的太太很幸福』呢，他也笑笑的。是不是說錯話了啊？」  
  
「下次注意點。要我說，那麼早就嫁人生小孩，結果現在不是什麼都不剩嗎？娘家那裡應該也覺得麻煩，全部丟給金所長吧？」  
  
「他女兒⋯⋯叫什麼名字來著？」  
  
「宥琳。」  
  
「對，宥琳。聽說金所長在芬蘭待兩年，就是因為那裡的特殊學校很出名，打算讓宥琳在國外讀完書，沒想到又回來了。她也是遺傳到母親？」  
  
「大概是吧。唉，金所長真可憐，一個人要照顧兩個病人呢。」  
  
這個男人，在此生仍強韌地支撐著別人的天空。  
  
他站在那裡，直到那兩個年輕女孩收拾完桌上所有東西，熄燈，將門鎖上。書櫃上那張照片裡，女人笑得燦爛，而一旁的男人眼神溫柔，他認得這種柔軟又溺寵的眼神，那個下著大雨的午後，男人在這裡，脫去他的鞋襪時；今天他們一起吃飯，男人明明想吻他的嘴唇，卻將眼神轉開時，都是同樣的神情。  
  
基弘模樣浮現在腦海中，那麼疲憊，又總是想緊緊抓住什麼。  
  
原來他們是兩個寂寞的人。  
  
  
  
04  
  
又見了幾次面，只是說說話、一起吃飯和散步，獲得的能量就足夠他撐過偶爾下起的大雨與一個人的餐桌，他不再流淚，很少想起遇見金基弘之前的事，就算回想，也模糊不清。  
  
這是他第一次，那麼長的時間裡都沒有想起對金信的虧欠。  
  
當男人提出去兩天一夜的溫泉旅行時，他曾有過短暫的猶豫，待罪之身的他，真的能開心去玩耍嗎？終究，他還是挑了一個城北洞沒有預定亡者的日子，和對方一起坐上地鐵，花兩個小時的時間慢慢抵達目的地。忘了在哪一部肥皂劇看過，愛情就是一趟旅行，帶著忐忑不安的心情到陌生的地方去，拋下身分與責任，只是純粹的男人與女人。  
  
他此刻也拋下了他的憾、他的罪和責任，只跟這個男人追求短暫的歡愉。  
  
旅行終究會結束，他現在並不想去考慮這個。  
  
「您要吃些什麼嗎？」  
  
基弘握住他的手，一邊在小推車上挑選零食，一邊問他要吃些什麼，完全不在意販售小姐的眼光在他們交握的手上來來回回。因為是平常日，列車上沒什麼人，車廂裡很安靜，只有男人壓低的聲線與販售小姐略顯僵硬的語調，散落在空位之間的乘客們對這個角落裡發生的事情毫無興趣。  
  
他看向窗外，景色被火車甩在身後，每次想凝神看仔細一點，卻已經過去了。  
  
臉頰被男人輕輕觸碰，他轉過頭，迎上基弘帶笑的神情，眼底的碎光看來閃閃發亮，他咬著嘴唇，才克制住親吻對方嘴唇的衝動，改在眉心落下一吻。  
  
「您在想什麼呢？看起來很開心。」  
  
「今天天氣真好。」  
  
天空蔚藍，暖陽照在沿途經過的河岸上，萬物像是被籠罩在一層濾鏡之下，看起來都剛剛好。  
  
男人怔怔望著他，隨即又笑了起來。  
  
「有時候……會覺得好像在哪裡見過您，總不會是上輩子吧？我們的緣分那麼早就開始了嗎？這樣似乎也不錯。」  
  
「我曾經認識一個不管天氣好、天氣不好或是天氣剛剛好都很帥氣的男人，但是想起他時，總想起午時燦爛的陽光。這個緣分糾纏了很久，久到我們都忘記對方，可是在神的惡作劇之下，又想起彼此。」  
  
「您這時候想起別的男人，我會吃醋的。」  
  
他握緊了男人的手，十指交扣。  
  
「你就在這裡，我不需要想起你。」  
  
  
  
下了車，他們改搭公共巴士去著名的銀杏道，只有三三兩兩的遊客，一片澄黃的美景映入眼簾，道路兩邊遍植高大的銀杏樹，深秋時節，蔭綠的葉子全都轉成燦亮的金黃色，地面也鋪滿被吹落的樹葉，像是拼湊了各種黃色的絨毯。他們沿著河岸散步，現代化的建築隔著河岸與整排銀杏樹遙遙相望，一旁也貼心設置不少長椅，讓走累的人可以坐下來休息。  
  
選了一張在樹蔭下的椅子，男人將椅面先拍乾淨，才讓他坐上去。  
  
車站附近有傳統市場，物美價廉，有很多時令的蔬菜水果，也有包裝不美卻便宜好吃的小吃。他們從塑膠袋裡拿出在傳統市場買的午餐放在椅子上，他選了包著蔬菜和蛋絲的飯捲，男人則是炸餃子和炸魚餅串，他們就像修學旅行的年輕學生一樣坐在河岸邊的長椅上吃起午餐，配著從路邊販賣機買來的甜味飲料。  
  
他看著男人吃著炸餃子也怡然自得的神情，忍不住想起那個熱愛擺派頭的鬼怪絕對不肯坐在路邊吃東西，看他對路易十四時期盤子的無聊執著，就能想像那人對街邊小吃的態度。  
  
就連妹妹的炸雞店也沒光顧過的傢伙。  
  
男人靠過來喝了一口他手上的蔬果汁，並趁機塞顆炸餃子進他嘴裡，是素的內餡。  
  
出發去民宿前，路邊的攤販問他們要不要合照一張，是可以立刻將照片洗出來的服務。他沒有太大興趣，男人卻興致勃勃拉著他擺了個令人難為情的姿勢，攤主大概是看多各種奇奇怪怪的遊客，對此沒有太大反應，只是很普通幫他們拍照，並用機器印出來。  
  
男人將照片慎重地放進皮夾裡。  
  
  
  
基弘預定的民宿由古民宅改建而成，由時間堆積起來的溫潤感十分舒適，每個房間都附有獨立湯屋，訂好時間，晚餐將由民宿主人送到房間裡，住客可以在這之前輕鬆地逛逛名產店或泡湯。  
  
「您先洗吧。我去名產店買些禮物給事務所的同事，還是您要一起來呢？」  
  
就算讓他買禮物給後輩們，他也不知道買什麼好，除了聚餐，地獄使者多半獨來獨往；也有較為善於交際的金差使存在，會招呼同伴一起去吃飯，但他不是那種類型。  
  
湯屋的牆壁和地板都是檜木所製，看起來是新建的，牆壁的木板與木板之間平行斜放，讓濕氣能從隙縫中散出去，既擋去沐浴者走光的風險，躺在浴池中又能以特定角度欣賞外面的風景。雖不如銀杏道的數量那麼多，民宿外也種了一整排的銀杏樹，扇形樹葉隨著風飄落，也會掉進石子砌的浴池中。  
  
王黎聽見外頭有些聲音，應該是晚餐時間到了，民宿主人將餐點送進房間。他擦乾身體，穿上輕便的衣服走出湯屋，湯屋的出入口直接連結當成臥室的炕房，而臥室和用飯的小客廳之間還有拉門遮擋。拉門此時半開，可以看得見民宿主人正在將小碟子擺上餐桌，男人背對著他，手裡關成靜音的手機正在震動，男人卻沒有接起的意思。  
  
大概是聽見他走出湯屋的聲音，基弘將手機放在枕頭上，轉身面對他，震動也在這時候停下，未接來電的圖示顯示在螢幕上。  
  
「……不接嗎？」  
  
「如果是重要的事，會再打的。」  
  
明明剛泡完澡，他卻又覺得手開始發涼。  
  
美夢比任何泡泡都容易破碎。  
  
男人牽著他的手來到小飯廳，餐桌上已經擺滿裝有各色小食的淺碟和碗，民宿主人在一旁介紹這個地區特有的醃漬物和特有物產，餐點看來精緻清淡，都是蔬食。  
  
「……這裡的溫泉很早就被記載在古書之中，可以說是最古老的溫泉，最久遠可以追溯到一千三百年前的百濟時期，實際有紀錄做為溫泉使用，也有六百多年的歷史喔。因為這裡的泉質以碳酸泉為主，有療養身體和滋養皮膚的功能，也可以直接飲用。正因如此，我們的料理以高麗時期的宮廷御膳作為發想，加入溫泉水烹調，對身體相當有好處，今天則是依照您的喜好調整成蔬食。」  
  
民宿主人介紹完就退出了房間，男人用期待的眼神看著他，他能感受到基弘多努力想讓他開心，策畫一趟不用顧及現實層面的旅行，古風民宅、特色料理和浪漫無比的銀杏道，但他忍不住苦笑起來。宮廷御膳，他已經吃得夠多了，不如說，一但看到那些料理，他的喉頭就自然而然浮出湯藥的苦味，直到現在，他依然不知道那股苦味是湯藥本身的味道，還是朴中原下在裡面的毒？  
  
他自願喝下那些湯藥，不僅殺了自己，也殺了他的王后和將軍。  
  
什麼都沒有守住。  
  
他希望可以回應對方，眼淚卻不聽使喚落下，男人溫柔地拭去他的淚水，將他擁入懷中。  
  
「您不開心嗎？」  
  
「沒有。」  
  
「第一次見到您的時候，您也哭了。」  
  
明明沒有下雨，心口卻依然疼得發澀。  
  
「是因為那個不管天氣好不好都很帥氣的男人嗎？我倒希望是因為我呢。」  
  
  
  
  
  
05  
  
從溫泉旅行回到首爾，也已經過了一個月，後輩沒有問他不在的兩天去了哪裡，倒是收下男人幫他準備的土產時有些訝異。他覺得耳根有些發熱，但後輩識趣地什麼都沒說，只有道謝。  
  
亡者在茶室來了又去，四世的人生來來回回，他卻連這一世都還沒過完。  
  
他和男人依然偶爾見面，吃飯、散步或做愛，對於他的眼淚絕口不提。  
  
「我得走了，和人有約。」  
  
「公事？」  
  
他搖了搖頭，拍開男人在他腰上作亂、不安分的手。  
  
「聚餐。不去要罰錢。」  
  
基弘輕笑，抓起他的手親吻。從那次之後，男人再也沒有試圖吻他的嘴唇，他們有默契地將嘴唇視作禁地，不談論、不親吻、不碰觸。  
  
「好嚴格。」  
  
他起身穿上襯衫，赤著腳踩在辦公室的地板上，漫不經心地扣著袖口上的扣子，歡愛的餘韻還在身體裡，讓他發軟，基弘走過來，幫他扣上。他看著男人低頭的髮旋，目光卻被書櫃上的照片吸引。  
  
「照片……你換了？」  
  
原本書櫃上的是一張基弘與妻女的合照，不知道什麼時候，換成年輕母親帶著孩子坐在草地上的照片，孩子的年紀比上一張大了些，妻子的髮型也從長髮剪成了短髮，小女孩怯生生的，女子卻笑得很開心，看得出來是最近拍的。  
  
「不……文珠那天來，說這張比較好。」  
  
男人從身後抱住他，下巴擱在他的肩膀上，小口吻著他的脖子，或許是查覺到他的僵硬，向來溫和的語氣裡多了些別的情緒。  
  
「她最近比較穩定，能好好談話，有時候也會帶宥琳過來走走什麼的。我想，比起被當成病人關在家裡，出來散散步、曬曬太陽，總是好一些。」  
  
「……我要遲到了。」  
  
他倉皇逃離男人的懷抱，頭也不回離開位於小山坡上的辦公室，他知道男人透過那扇落地窗看著他離去的身影，卻怎麼樣也無法轉頭去揮手再見。  
  
還是不要再見比較好。  
  
他可以說服自己，他們是兩個寂寞的人，但那張更換的照片卻證明了這場戀愛只是一趟終究會結束的旅行，現在就是該結束的時候。  
  
在聚餐的烤肉店前停下腳步，後輩們已經看見他了，在店裡對他猛招手，他也揮了揮手，表示自己得接個電話。他走到店門口旁的空地，那裡有一株桃花樹，春天時會開出白中帶粉的桃花，花瓣隨風飛舞，但在冬日裡不過是一棵光禿禿的樹。  
  
如果是鬼怪的話，一定能讓這棵樹開滿桃花吧？  
  
他掏出手機，點開寫著金基弘的聯絡頁面，傳送了訊息。  
  
** 我們不要再見面了。**  
  
  
  
  
  
** 我想跟您見面。**  
  
** 有話想對您說，能再見一面嗎？**  
  
我不能就這樣跟您分手，如果真的決定了，就請您當面好好跟我說。  
  
他不能見基弘，如果見了，他不能確定自己會做出什麼決定。明明費了那麼大的力氣只為了遠離，卻一看見訊息就忍不住想打電話給對方，想和男人牽著手，走在長長的河堤邊，不需要說話，但可以在臉頰上親吻；不需要言語，只要能辨識掌心的溫度。  
  
雪下得很大，電視新聞裡警告民眾要做好防寒準備，大眾運輸工具視情況會隨時停駛，這樣的日子裡，城北洞竟然沒有預定亡者，他待在家裡，哪裡也沒有去。開著電視看肥皂劇，消耗囤積在冰箱裡的蔬果汁，他的時間沒有被誰佔滿，向來都是這樣度過。  
  
後輩來了聯絡，說是已經收到上頭送來的下一批名簿，反正也要送去其他地方，可以不用約咖啡店，直接送到他家。後輩同樣是地獄使者，不需要擔心寒冷和危險，他們在贖完罪之前哪裡都去不了，不管是天堂或地獄。  
  
門鈴響起，他放下手裡喝到一半的啤酒，想了想，把桌上堆積如山的酒瓶藏到廚房裡，將電視劇切成靜音，才走過去打開門。  
  
「前輩，這是下個月的名簿。」  
  
「我確實收到了。」  
  
他收下後輩遞過來的一疊黑色信封，在單子上簽收，每一個信封都是一條人命的重量。後輩收回名單，檢查無誤，離開前又折了回來。  
  
「對了，前輩，您家樓下有個人一直在那裡站著，需要幫您弄走他嗎？」  
  
「不用了，就讓他在那裡站吧。」  
  
「只是，覺得這人有些眼熟呢。」  
  
「引渡過的亡者太多，有時候的確會有這種感覺。」他狀似不經意的說，「好了，你沒事就早點回去休息吧。」  
  
後輩對他點點頭，化作一股黑煙消失在空氣中，大概去送下一個地點。  
  
他知道男人還站在那裡，已經站了三個小時，他不回訊息、不接電話、不再去相遇的那間咖啡店，斷絕任何與男人聯絡的機會，逃不了的只剩下這裡。他可以搬家，茫然地不知道該搬去哪裡，卻又覺得搬去哪裡都一樣。  
  
刻意不看仰望著這裡的那道身影，他走進書房，在書桌上打開信封，一一核對名單與名簿，務求全然無錯，其他遺漏者有多麻煩，這點他已經足夠知道了。下一批名簿不少，有數十張，這個工作便是如此，偶爾也有寥寥幾張的情況，他花了不少時間，拿出最後兩個信封，裡面的名簿卻讓他臉色發白。  
  
** 李文珠，29歲，庚辰年戊戌月己未日，十時二十三分，車禍死。**  
  
** 金宥琳，8歲，庚辰年戊戌月己未日，十時二十三分，車禍死。**  
  
他顫抖著手，反覆確認名簿和名單上寫的都是這兩個名字，年齡和日期也確定無誤⋯⋯只有這兩張名簿，金基弘的名字沒有在上面！他先是鬆了一口氣，為那個男人不需要死去而覺得安心，隨後卻因為男人必須面對的命運湧起一股悲傷。上一世，守護神因一時心軟，救下本應在車禍中喪生的池蓮熙，引來自己的鬼怪新娘，結束永生不滅的傳說；這一世，他的妻子與女兒卻必須被車禍奪去，留下他孤身一人，就在一切彷彿都要開始好轉的時候。  
  
簡直就像是神惡劣的玩笑。  
  
神曾藉著德華之口說過，命運不過是祂的提問，他們必須自己尋找答案。但是，無論如何，他都看不出來這個必然的命運之中，到底隱含了什麼樣的提問？又想讓他們做出什麼回答？  
  
那個男人還站在外面，在大雪未停的深夜等待他給一個答覆。  
  
  
  
他悄悄站在男人身後，看著對方的耳廓和鼻尖凍得通紅，即使戴上手套、握著暖暖包，現在的氣溫也不再容許男人再站下去，會死的，即使沒有名簿。  
  
「你就是那麼固執，不肯放棄。」  
  
嘆了口氣，他想起朝他走來的上將軍，即使被千百把弓弩所指也毫不畏懼，明知會死，卻欣然赴死；他也想起借鬼怪新娘之手拔出長劍的鬼怪，那個男人並不為金信求死，而是為王黎求生。  
  
** 我不許你再提黎的名字。**  
  
只要這個男人決定的事，誰也阻擋不了。  
  
固執是此人靈魂的本色。  
  
「但是我見到您了，您不想再見到我了嗎？」  
  
明明已經冷到牙齒打顫、嘴唇泛青，男人仍對著他，一字一句，努力把話說得清楚。  
  
「我不能。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
他在腦子裡搜尋看過的肥皂劇，企圖從裡面找出最傷人的話，最好是那種說了之後會被狠賞一巴掌，從此再也不相見的對白，但他又怎麼忍心對男人說出那樣的話。  
  
沉默許久，他只能乾巴巴地擠出不乾不脆的話。  
  
「在更痛苦之前結束吧，反正我們之間什麼都不是。」  
  
「如果什麼都不是，您為什麼要躲著我？」  
  
「我沒有。」  
  
基弘向前走了一步，將他也遮蔽在傘下，輕輕拍去他肩上的雪。  
  
「……你的妻子和女兒，狀況不是慢慢變好了嗎？她們需要你花時間陪伴，我們不該再見面了。」  
  
「跟您在一起，有很多開心的事，即使什麼都不做，我也想跟您說說話──像個普通的朋友。」  
  
他們都知道這是不可能的，只要在一起，那股強烈的吸引力就在他們之間發酵，像是強大的磁力拉著他們靠近、擁抱和愛撫，不是為了和彼此做愛而見面，但只要見了面就難以克制自己，因為太過寂寞。  
  
「下個月是文珠母親的生日，我答應帶她們回娘家幫媽媽慶祝……但是，不論如何我都想見您。」  
  
那兩張名簿上的字又浮現在他的腦海裡，轉換成鮮明的景象，市區道路上，一輛載著貨物的大卡車因司機過勞猝死而失去控制，撞上一旁因燈號轉綠剛剛起步的休旅車，坐在側邊的李文珠和金宥琳當場死亡，駕駛金基弘雖然重傷，卻活了下來。  
  
他從來沒有像這一刻那麼討厭地獄使者的工作，奪去這個男人的妻子和女兒，獨留他一個人在世上踽踽獨行。  
  
「回去吧。」  
  
「但是⋯⋯」  
  
「我會去見你的，一定會。」  
  
  
  
  
  
06  
  
同樣的咖啡廳，卻是晴朗的午後，天空蔚藍，沒有半點將要下雨的跡象，他和男人相對而坐，因為那場嚴重的車禍，男人的右手複雜性骨折，留下嚴重的後遺症，會不自覺顫抖，幸好用電腦輔助也能畫好設計圖。  
  
男人穿著一套全黑的西裝，只有襯衫是白色，左邊眉骨上有一道新的傷口，才剛開始結痂。  
  
「傷口……怎麼回事？」  
  
「這個是文珠的媽媽用菸灰缸砸的，在今天去為文珠上香的時候。」男人苦笑解釋。  
  
「她還是不原諒你？」  
  
「嗯，是啊。」  
  
「你呢？」  
  
「我也不知道，不知道自己在想什麼。」男人望向窗外，視線沒有焦點，有種迷惘的神色，從西裝內袋掏出了一個橘色的小藥罐。「醫生說這藥不用繼續吃了，可以停下來試試看，如果還是睡不著，那再說。」  
  
「那很好，我為你高興。」  
  
他低頭喝咖啡，習慣性地咬著吸管，男人的手伸過來握住他的，只是輕握，隨時都可以掙開，他卻沒有。  
  
「這三年很謝謝，沒有您陪在身邊，我可能撐不下去。」  
  
愣了一下，他依然低著頭，沒讓基弘看到他的表情。  
  
即使到今天，他沒有一刻忘記三年前站在路口，眼睜睜看著那輛失控的大卡車撞上男人的休旅車時，自己是什麼心情。他可以讓這個男人免於痛苦傷心，讓這個意外不會發生，可是他出手干涉了命運，原本該死去的兩名亡者也不會因此高枕無憂，而是時時刻刻，逃過一劫的生命都可能再被神收回去，因為一切都有定數，這個世界需要秩序。  
  
所以他看著卡車撞凹車門，將休旅車整個推上分隔島，男人因撞擊昏了過去，右手被夾在扭曲的座椅之間，身體被擋風玻璃的碎片割傷，血流如注。他明明知道沒收到名簿，金基弘不會死，卻難受地像是要將胃吐出來。他不是守護神，只是地獄使者，無法給予生命，只能將神收回的靈魂引渡到另一個世界去，甚至無法幫男人止血。  
  
當他叫出李文珠和金宥琳的名字，那個女人在昏迷的基弘身邊蹲下，說了對不起和謝謝，即使對方什麼也聽不見。  
  
** 對不起，從來沒有想過你是不是也很孤單。**  
  
** 謝謝你，能在年輕時就和你結為夫妻，真是太好了。**  
  
如果男人聽見妻子最後的告白，或許就會明白自己也是被愛著的，可惜已經太遲了。  
  
「沒什麼。」  
  
男人輕輕嗯了一聲。  
  
他咬著嘴唇。  
  
「我今天是來跟你告別的。我在這裡的工作終於結束，大概不會再見面了。」  
  
「您是要……調職嗎？」  
  
「可以這樣說。」  
  
「我能去您新調職的地方見您嗎？」  
  
莫名想起那個煩人的鬼怪對他說過的話，帶著那樣不經意的調侃和一點點關心。  
  
** 都是這樣逐漸成長起來的，加油，三百歲正是痛苦迷惘的年紀。**  
  
啊，但是好像沒辦法繼續成長了呢，因為他的罪已經贖清了，必須到另一個世界去。不是他的意志，而是神的旨意，無法耍賴或抵抗。  
  
這本來就是一趟會結束的旅行，只是延長了一點。  
  
王黎伸出手，凍結了時間，所有人的動作都停滯下來，只有男人抬頭望著他，伸手擦去他頰邊滑落的淚水。他越過桌子，把自己與對方的嘴唇貼合，男人的嘴唇柔軟微溫，就像一陣暖風，卻遲來太久。  
  
「黎……」  
  
他退回自己的位子上，看著男人捂著嘴唇和逐漸瞪大的眼睛，眼淚逐漸蓄滿那雙屬於武將的凌厲之眼。  
  
總是懇切希望這一次的決定會是正確答案，但是正確答案到底是什麼？  
  
「對不起，原諒我曾經以為不被任何人所愛，所以也不愛任何人之罪；謝謝你，這一世被你守護、被你所愛和被你擁抱，我很幸福。」他笑了起來，同時也止不住淚水，直直望進那對清淺的眉眼深處。「忘了我吧。」

  
  
基弘坐在座位上，擦去臉頰上的淚水，不明白自己為何流淚。對面的椅子上空無一人，因為他向來是單獨來這間咖啡廳，但他總覺得有個人曾經坐在那裡，對他微笑。  
  



End file.
